


Wildfyre

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Community: daily_deviant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows just how to handle the most unruly of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfyre

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2010 for Daily_deviant. Thanks to Alisanne for the hand holding and last minute once over.

** Wildfyre **

"Wildfyre is at it again," Zeb murmured and set his tray down on the table, sliding his long, lean body into a chair across from Charlie. 

"Hrmm?" Charlie looked up from his bowl of stew and arched a brow.

Zeb shook his head. "Wildfyre. The Muggles are getting suspicious."

Charlie arched a brow. "Did she get loose again?" 

"No, but I bet Harrison wishes she had done." Zeb smirked as he stirred his stew. "She set him on fire this morning when he entered her paddock..."

Charlie gasped but Zeb held up a hand. "He's fine; had his protection spells on, but the straw he was bringing in for her bedding caught immediately. Then it spread when she blew flames at him. He screamed like a girl and tossed the flaming bale over the fence into the forest. This late in the year, all the dried leaves went up almost immediately."

"Harrison's an idiot. Did anyone check on Wildefyre?"

Zeb shook his head. "She wouldn't let anyone else in the paddock after she tried to make Harrison a crispy critter. The arse was yelling and threatening her, and anyone else in hearing distance."

Charlie sighed and stood. "I'll take care of Wildfyre before that stupid prat gets her put down."

Zeb scooped up some of his stew and nodded. "Good luck, my friend. You've always seemed to have a way with her, but this time I think even you might have a tough go at it."

~*~

Charlie walked up to the paddock, studied the burnt straw, and shook his head. He could hear Wildfyre huffing and snuffling from within her cave, and he whistled sharply. Grinning as the Romanian Longhorn stuck her head out of her den, Charlie trilled at her again.

Wildfyre turned her large head in Charlie's direction and blew out a black cloud of smoke in warning.

Charlie chuckled and climbed the fence, calling out to Wildfyre. "Hello, beautiful girl." He whistled once more as Wildfyre watched him and he felt the reptilian gaze follow him across the paddock as her puff of smoke engulfed him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, letting the heat soak into him.

Wildfyre snuffled again and Charlie sighed as the cloud began to dissipate, taking the warmth from him. He opened his eyes and smiled to find Wildfyre waiting for him. She had crawled from her cave and was patiently waiting just a few short feet in front of him. He dug out the treat he'd brought, resized it and tossed it into the air.

Wildfyre stretched out her neck and snatched the lamb shank from the air. Her dark green scales sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight, and she lowered her head, once more focusing on Charlie.

Slowly walking up to Wildfyre, Charlie grasped the glittering, golden horn protruding from the side of her head and swing himself up onto her back. He settled just behind her wing joint, and moaned softly at the heat of her body as it filtered through his denims. Stroking the long horn, Charlie leaned down and whispered to her. "Ready for some fun, girl?" 

Wildfyre unfurled her wings and stood as if she understood, and then roared. Charlie whooped loudly. "UP!"

Wildfyre backed up then took off running, her leathery wings making slapping sounds on the air as they rose to the sky.

Charlie clung to Wildfyre's horn, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, letting the wind rustle his gingery hair around his head. The strands whipped against his skin, sending an almost stinging sensation across his face and neck. He groaned as Wildfyre breathed, her body rocking and sliding him along hers with each motion. 

Wildfyre roared and exhaled a stream of flame, and Charlie could feel the backwash of the fire on the wind. The heat baked his skin and he stretched, trying to let the warmth penetrate as much of his body as possible. Squeezing his fingers tighter around Wildfyre's horn, he dropped the other hand to his lap and rubbed himself through his jeans as they flew higher and faster.

Flying on a dragon was even better than being on a broom. Charlie opened his eyes to check their location, making certain they had not strayed past the border spells. He grinned to see that she had flown directly to their arena, and was already pointing her nose down to land.

Wildfyre landed, her feet bumping hard on the burnt cracked earth, and Charlie bounced on her back. He clung tightly to her horn as Wildfyre inspected the new bales of hay he'd placed about the area. She walked around sniffing the bundles before stopping to let out a loud roar.

Charlie clung to Wildfyre's horn, petting her scales and whispering to calm her. She settled down, laying her large body flat on the ground and eyeing the hay bales. Charlie scooted up closer to her head, wedging himself up against the golden horn and wriggling to get comfortable before murmuring, "Fire."

Wildfyre took a deep breath and blew out a whoosh of flame. The hay caught immediately, and the fire burned brightly in the growing dusk. Charlie watched the blaze, reaching out a hand to feel the radiant waves as they washed over him. He sighed and ran a hand over Wildfyre's horn. "Good girl! And another!"

Wildfyre set fire to another bale, and Charlie moaned as the scent of the burning barley and timothy grasses wafted over to him. He squeezed his cock through his denims, then canted his hips forward to rub against Wildfyre's horn. 

"Again!"

Wildfyre inhaled, and bale after bale when up in flames. Each time she blew out a stream of flame, Charlie was pushed against the horn, hard, and he cried out, encouraging Wildfyre to burn even more hay. He fumbled with the button and zips on his trousers, exposing his cock the cooling night air.

"Again!"

The bonfires gave the area an eerie glow, the roar of the flames and the heat from both the burning bales and Wildfyre's body penetrated Charlie's entire person as he watched. Murmuring a spell, he wrapped both hands around Wildfyre's horn and his prick, and stroked. 

Rocking his hips into each pull, Charlie leaned his head back, breathing in the scent of the charred grasses. Wildfyre roared, rearing back to set the last bale on fire, and pressing her horn against Charlie's body. Charlie moaned at the pressure and writhed against her, panting hard and fast as he rubbed himself on the horn.

Wildfyre bent her neck forward and let loose the flame, and Charlie cried out, coming in spurts while she settled back down on the ground. He lay back along her spine, spent, one arm flung over his eyes, and the other stroking along Wildefyre's side as the fires burned around them all contained within the spelled area.

"One hell of an outing, girl."

Wildfyre let out a long, low roar.

~*~

Zeb set down a bottle of Firewhisky on the table then chuckled as he pulled out a chair. "I don't know what you did, Weasley, but Wildfyre has been as tame a kitten for several days."

Charlie grinned as he tapped his wand on the bottle. "You just have to know how to handle the ladies, Zeb."


End file.
